Inflators which provide inflation fluid for inflating air bags are known. The inflators typically include a container which is made from metal and/or other electrically conductive materials. One type of inflator stores an inflation fluid under pressure in a chamber inside the container and has an initiator, a squib or an igniter located in the chamber. The initiator, squib or igniter is electrically energized to effect inflation of the air bag upon the occurrence of a vehicle situation, such as a collision, for which inflation of the air bag is desired. In this type of inflator, inflation is typically effected by igniting ignitable material in the container to heat the inflation fluid.
In another type of inflator, a mixture of gases is stored in the chamber in the container under pressure. A combustible portion of the mixture of gases is ignited by electrical energization of the initiator, squib or igniter located in the chamber. Combustion of the combustible portion of the mixture of gases heats and pressurizes the remaining portion of the mixture of gases which includes inflation fluid.
In either type of inflator, electrical energy must be communicated through an electrically conductive wall of the container and into the chamber. Communicating electrical energy through an electrically conductive wall of a container while maintaining the container in a fluid-tight condition over relatively long periods of time is difficult.